Growing Up
by Fire Gemron
Summary: the first two chapters are really sad what was it like for kurama and kuronue growing up in the makai? kurama loses his family and kuronue is bullied. will they both be okay? And a mysterious gray kitsune seemes to want something from the kids. R
1. Kurama

Hello, I'm posting this sooner than I had said; only because I got a lot of people said I should do this. I have the next chapter already written so I may update soon. Thanks. Oh, and I don't own yu yu hakusho. 

Growing up

By Fire Gemron

Chapter 1

Kurama 

The skies were dark. Fog rolled off the mountain and wove through the trees. It coated the ground and hid the small cave entrance. A young kitsune sat on the limestone ledge outside the cave. His silvery hair and white clothes blended with the fog. His wide gold eyes studied the trees around him absently. Inside the cave, he could hear the sounds of his siblings playing. 

His mothers voice called to him from inside, "Kurama, come inside, it's getting dark!"

The young kitsune's ear twitched. Kurama was the youngest, and smallest, of the kits. He often had a hard time dealing with his brothers and sister. Luckily, his mother always watched out for him.

"Kurama!" his mother cried.

Kurama sighed and brushed his platinum bangs from his eyes. "Coming."

The little kitsune jumped off his perch. Casting a last look around the forest, he headed inside. It was warmer inside the den. Kurama saw two of his brothers fighting in the corner. His only sister watched them, debating whether or not to join the fray. She was perhaps the closest of the kits to Kurama. Her name was Lana. She finally gave up on the fight and came over to sit by Kurama. 

"Something wrong?" she asked.

Kurama shook his head and glanced at the den's opening. His mother sat in the stone archway, looking out into the fog. Sensing something wrong, Kurama looked around the small den. All he could see was his three brothers and Lana. He frowned at his sister.

"Is Father not back yet?" Kurama asked.

Lana shook her head. "No, and Mother's getting worried."

The oldest of the kits came over. The other two were still fighting.

"Why is Mother worried?" Kurama asked Lana.

"You really _are_ young," his oldest brother muttered. Kurama frowned and glared at the floor, wishing he were stronger. Then he would show them. 

Beside him, Lana sighed. "There are a lot of hunters in the forest lately." Kurama blinked at her. "They're after us."

Kurama frowned. He stood and walked over to his mother. His mother put an arm around his shoulders. For a moment, they just sat there, looking into the forest.

A gunshot shattered the calm.

Kurama and his mother sat bolt upright. The other kits ran over to them.

"Oh no!" Kurama's mother whispered.

She ran out of the den, disappearing into the fog. The kits stood at the opening, unsure as to what to do.

"What now?" one of the younger boys whispered.

"Should we stay here?" Lana breathed.

Kurama looked around at his siblings. What could they do?

A moment later, a second gunshot sounded.

"Mother!" Lana cried. Tears glimmered on her cheeks.  

Kurama when over to his sister as one of the boys gasped. "It's over! The hunters will kill us all for sure!"

"No!" called the oldest of the kits. Everyone looked at him. "We can't give up."

Kurama and Lana were sitting closest to the entrance. Kurama heard something moving outside. 

"Oooh!" Lana hissed. "It's the hunters!"

The kits ran out into the small clearing outside the den. The two young boys bolted when the rustling sounded again. Lana called for them to stop. It was now the oldest, Lana, and Kurama, alone with hunters all around. Lana wrapped her arms around the little Kurama and held him close, as though she was afraid of losing her brother.

"What do we do now?" Lana whispered. She sounded as if she was going to cry again. 

"The cliff," the oldest kitsune said. He turned to the cave and the cliff that rose behind it.

Kurama looked up at the two older kits fearfully. He was the youngest. He would not be able to climb the cliff, not without help. He hated feeling helpless, but that feeling stung him now, and he didn't care. He kept telling himself that it as a dream, that he would wake up and his brothers would bully him, and Lana would yell at them, and Mother would scold them, and – 

Kurama was jolted out of his thoughts by a tear that fell on his hand. With a start, he realized it wasn't from Lana. He was crying silently, and it was his own tear that had landed on his hand. Lana saw that he was crying and held him closer.

"We can't, Sezuna," Lana said. "Kurama's to little and we're all on our own."

"All the more reason we should try," The oldest, Sezuna, said. "We have to live and carry on the legacy of our family. Kurama will be fine if we help him."

Lana choked back tears. "What do you think, Kurama?"

Kurama looked up at his sister, his tear-stained gold eyes going wide with surprise. Was she really asking him? "I-I don't know…"

Lana smiled a little at him, hugging him tighter.

"There's a trail that leads up to the top," Sezuna continued. "We must go now!"

Lana nodded and released Kurama. She caught his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Together, the three remaining kits ran up the rocky slope to the trail. Kurama slipped and stumbled on the smooth stones. Lana pulled him along.

There was a sudden sharp rustling behind them. The three kitsunes looked back and saw below them, two hunters armed with rifles. 

"Lana, take Kurama and run. I'll hold them off as long as possible." Sezuna said.

"Sezuna, no!" Lana cried. Kurama's eyes got, if possible, even wider.

"It's the only way possible." Sezuna said. "Lana listen to me, you must run and don't look back. At the top of the cliff are more caves. I heard Father talking about them once. Hide there until it is safe, then run leave this place. Take care of Kurama. Goodbye sister. Goodbye Kurama. Take care."

Lana nodded and ran, pulling Kurama with her. Kurama looked back as he ran. (Hey, Sezuna had told Lana not to look back, not him) Kurama watched his brother slide down the slope to where the hunters waited, their guns raised. Then he was pulled around a curve in the trail and he could see no more. He looked to the stones in front of him in an attempt to stop stumbling.

A gunshot came to them.

Lana stopped dead, her eyes wide, tears streaking down her face.  "God no," She whispered, her voice trembling horribly.

Kurama stopped too, his wide gold eyes staring unseeing at the path. He felt numb inside. This couldn't be true. It just couldn't. His family couldn't die and leave him and Lana alone. They just …couldn't.

Lana tugged at his hand again and he followed her up the slopping trail, feeling sick. Together, the last two kits ran into a small cave. The entrance was barely a crack and the kitsunes had trouble getting in. They would be safe, at least.

Lana collapsed against a wall crying. She covered her face with her hands, and her shoulders shook.  Kurama went over to her. He touched her arm. Lana looked him a moment, then wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh, Kurama, this is horrible. What are we to do now?" she whispered, crying hard.

Kurama was crying now, too, but softer than his sister. He calmed himself a little and whispered, "We'll do what we have to."

Lana hugged him tighter. Together, the last two kits cried themselves to sleep. 

That was sad, and the next chapter is too, sorry. After that, things get better, I promise. Please review and tell me what you think.      


	2. Kuronue

Heya, here is the next chapter. Hope ya like it. It's kinda sad, but it will get better. I don't own anything, okay? Only the story plot. Thanks. 

Growing Up

Fire Gemron

Chapter 2

Kuronue

The boy sat alone on a ledge made of soft sandstone. There was a black bruise under one of his bright violet eyes. It contrasted sharply with his pale skin. His black hair fell loosely about his shoulders. His small, leathery black wings were folded tightly against his back. His whole body ached.

The other children his age liked to beat him up. All because he was little; he was the runt; he was smaller, skinnier, and his wings were slightly deformed. And because of this, he was picked on. One of these days, he would be killed. He just could not fight them. If he tried, he would be hurt worse.

So he sat there, alone, letting the wind brush at his hair. As long as he was out there, he was safe.

This was the way things were, he reminded himself. The other children would beat him up, hit him, taunt him, and do anything else to hurt him as long as he was alive and in the clan. His parents couldn't help him. It was the laws of his people that only the strongest could survive. The boy could see that it hurt his mother when he was beat, but she could do nothing for him.

This was his life.

It would not be long until one of the children found him. The young demon pushed his hair away from his face. His eyes stayed glued to the sunset before him.

He couldn't stay there and he knew it. He wasn't strong enough to survive the beatings. But he couldn't live on his own, either. Those were his options, though. Neither one looked too great to him.

The boy's eyes narrowed as he heard footsteps from the caves behind him. He needn't worry; it was too late for any of the other children to venture outside. The other children didn't like to come out, even in the daytime. That's why he liked it out there.

He frowned as he thought of all the things the others did to him. They laughed at him and said that he was nameless. They said that he wasn't strong enough to have a name, that he didn't _deserve _a name.

But he _did_ have a name. He would never tell them. It was his secret. Only his parents knew his name, but they wouldn't tell either. It was the other children who didn't deserve to know. He smiled to himself. He had his secret, and no one could take it from him. It helped him to get through everything.

He was Kuronue.

The sun had finally fallen beyond the horizon. Stars were starting to appear. Kuronue smiled a little to himself. It was beautiful out there. He knew he should go inside before anyone got worried. 

_Like they would,_ he thought bitterly.

He was young. Most children his age were innocent and curious. Kuronue was too suspicious. He didn't want to be hurt anymore than he had to. He'd had no childhood, and he never would. He'd known too much pain.

Kuronue stood, still musing over his position in the clan. He must have been happy and innocent once, he supposed. But that must have been long ago.

Kuronue walked inside the caves that wound around the inside of the mountain. His dark eyes easily adjusted to the dimmer light. The caves were illuminated by some strange glowing moss that grew on the walls. The little demon followed the hall to the main cavern. Smaller tunnels led off in all directions, leading to the individual homes of the clan members. Kuronue followed the familiar path that led to his home. He hoped that he would not run into any of the other children.

Kuronue stopped outside his families cave. He could not stay here; he knew that if he did, he would die. But as he looked at the cave of his parents, he knew he could not leave them.

The boy sighed and went into his parents cave.

For the next few days, life was normal. Kuronue endured his beatings in silence. His parents watched on, pained to see the boy in such shape. It was three days after his respite on the ledge that it happened.

Kuronue hid in the passage outside his home. The other children had blocked the way out. They would find him soon. Blood trickled from his lip, staining his pale skin. He was more tired than usual.

"He won't last much longer, not with the way they treat him," it was Kuronue's mother. The little demon leaned closer, listening.

"I know, but we cannot help him," Kuronue's father said.

"There must be!" His mother cried desperately. "I don't want to lose him."

Kuronue heard his mother begin to cry and his father trying to comfort her.

"I don't want to lose him either, but we can't do anything to help him," his father said.

Kuronue looked down at the rough stone floor of the cavern. He felt bad, like it was his fault that his parents were upset. Turning, the boy ran away. He didn't care if the others beat him. He just couldn't stand to hear his mother crying.

Surprisingly, Kuronue make it outside without any problems. He stood on sandstone ledge and looked out into the forest below. Oh, what he wouldn't give to be able to fly away from this place. But his wings were too small; he would never be able to fly like the others of his clan. Not even if he did live to be an adult.

So the boy just stood there, breathing hard. His eyes stung with tears. It _was_ his fault, he thought bitterly. If only he was stronger, then his parents wouldn't have to worry. Kuronue frowned and glared at the trees. Why had this happened to him? What had he done to deserve this?

Nothing.

He had done nothing to deserve this torment, but he had done nothing to stop it, either.

Kuronue jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He hadn't heard anyone come out. The boy turned to see his mother behind him. She looked unbearably sad. 

His mother touched the bruise under his eye. He flinched out of reflex. 

"Kuro, I'm so sorry," his mother whispered. She hugged him tightly, stroking his dark hair.

Kuronue said nothing. He hated to see his mother like that.

"We're leaving, Kuro."

Kuronue looked up at his mother with startled violet eyes. She smiled gently at him. 

"But…why?" the boy gasped.

"You're my son, Kuronue, and I won't let them hurt you anymore."

"But…but the clan?" His parents would leave the clan for _him?!_ To try to protect him in any way, especially leaving, would mean banishment.

"The clan doesn't meant anything to us, not if it means losing you," his father said, appearing behind his mother.   

Kuronue couldn't believe it. His parents were taking him away. All this time, he thought that nobody cared about him. But now he would not have to worry. His parents would protect him. He could get away from the beatings and the taunts. He would be all right. 

Kuronue's mother stood and picked him up. "We'll be alright, Kuro," she said, ruffling his hair. 

Kuronue held tight to his mother as his parents flew away from the caverns. He smiled to himself. Things would finally be okay, he thought as he drifted to sleep.

Kuronue's mother looked down at her son as she flew. She smiled. "You're a lot stronger than any of us thought, Kuro. No matter what, you must never give up," she whispered softly.

Kuronue just muttered a little in his sleep.

Hope you liked it. I'll try to post the next chapter soon. Please review. Thanks all.

-Fire Gemron-   


	3. Run Ins

Hey, I'm sorry it took me so long to update. And this chapter is really, really short. Sorry. I'm having problems with the dreaded (dun dun dun) writer's block.  In answer to some questions (I'm sorry I don't know who asked them, my e-mail's being a baka for the moment, and I can't get online. Sorry!) Yes, Kurama and Kuronue will meet up. And no, this isn't what really happened to them, I don't think. I'm assuming not cuz I came up with this (with some inspiration from other places) Anyway, thanks for the reviews, I'm glad ya'll like this.

I don't own yu yu hakusho

Chapter 3. 

Run Ins

Kurama stayed close to Lana as the two walked through a village far from their old home. The people around them kept whispering and staring at the two kitsunes. Kurama really didn't like it.

Lana gripped her brother's hand a little tighter.

The two kits made their way through the village. The people around them stayed as far away as possible. Kurama's ear twitched in annoyance. He wanted to ask Lana why the villagers were acting that way, but she was talking to an extremely anxious looking shopkeeper. 

Lana led her brother to a small in. Before they could enter, though, the door was slammed in Lana's face.

"Hmph!" she growled, turning her back to the door. "That was polite."

Kurama looked up at her, then back at the door. He sighed. It had been just over two weeks since they had fled their home. Every time they came to a village they were treated like this, so it was nothing new to either of them. But Kurama couldn't understand why people acted that way toward them. They had done nothing wrong.

Kurama followed his sister out and away from the village. "Hey, Lana," he said finally.

"Hm?"

"Why are people so mean?"

Lana stopped and turned to her brother. "They're just not used to seeing kitsunes," she said quietly. 

Kurama nodded, even though he really didn't understand. The little kit turned to look back toward the village. Just because they weren't used to seeing fox spirits didn't mean that they should be rude to them, right?

Lana took her little brother deep into the forest, away from all of the people. It was too dangerous to be near them. She knew Kurama didn't understand, but she could not explain it so he did.

Both of the kitsunes' sensitive ears caught the sound of someone moving behind them. Lana pulled Kurama closer to her as she turned around. Her strong, gold eyes narrowed as she drew a small seed from her sash. (AN: Lana is quite a few years older than Kurama)

~Flashback~

Lana and Sezuna stood facing their father. As the oldest of the children, it was their right and responsibility to learn how to fight.

Their father held out his hand. Resting on his palm were two small seeds. Sezuna took one and Lana took the other.

"The seed of the Death Tree," their father said in a deep, clear voice, "has been used by kitsunes for ages. By using your spirit energy, you can make it grow, and obey you. But you must be careful or else you may not be able to control it fully…" 

~End~ 

Lana held the Death seed carefully. Her eyes scanned for whoever was behind them. She could see nothing. Kurama stood close behind her. His gold eyes were wide and he held his sister's leg tightly. He had lost his whole family, but he was not going to lose Lana.

"Relax, little fox, I mean no harm."

Lana closed her hand around the Death seed, but did not put it away.  From the trees stepped another kitsune. His long hair was black-gray, as were his ears, and tail. He was pale, and his eyes were gray-brown. Kurama took one look at the man, and held tighter to Lana. 

"Who are you?" Lana asked.

The gray kitsune smiled. "My name is Maverik. I couldn't help but notice that you were having problems with the townspeople."

"It's nothing," Lana said.

The kitsune Maverik took a step forward. Kurama gave a little whimper and hid behind Lana. Maverik frowned a bit, eyeing the frightened kit. Lana glared at the gray kitsune. She placed on hand on Kurama's head comfortingly. 

"I think you should leave, Mr. Maverik. We can take care of ourselves," Lana hissed coldly.

Maverik gave her an extremely fake smile that frightened Kurama even more. "Of course."

Before either of the kits could react, the older fox had disappeared. Lana looked down at the Death seed in her hand. She tucked it back into her sash. She turned and knelt in front of her Kurama. She hugged her brother. 

"It'll be okay," she whispered and picked him up.

"I don't like him, Lana," Kurama whimpered. "Not at all."

"Neither do I," Lana whispered absently as she held her little brother and stroked his silver hair. "Neither do I."

*                                                          *                                                          *

The gray kitsune Maverik looked back toward where he had met the two kits. 

"That little kit may fit perfectly into my plan. If only his sister was out of the picture," he said. 

"That can be arranged," the voice came from a figure shadowed by the trees.

"What of the little winged one?" Maverik asked.

"He is being guarded by his parents. They must be gotten rid of before we can continue with our plan."

Maverik nodded. "Those two are perfect for our plan. We may have to …persuade them to help us, though."

The shadowed figure laughed coldly. "That can be arranged," he said, his voice ringing with dark mirth. 

That was really short, I know, and I'm sorry. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Anyway, please review. Thanks!  ^_^


	4. Blackmail and Kidnapping

Hey, sorry for the wait…. also, this chapter is short, but I'm sorry this is harder to write than I had thought. 

 Just a note: I know Kurama is, like, a hundred some years older than Kuronue, but I'm kind of ignoring that for now. lol. I'm sorry if that bothers anyone.  

I don't own yu yu hakusho

Chapter 8

Blackmail and Kidnapping

Kuronue looked out at the forest his family had been staying in. For the first time he was truly happy. Kuronue smiled and let the soft breeze brush his hair. He looked up to the clear azure sky.

His mother watched him closely. She was glad that Kuronue was safe and happy, but something bothered her. The small family had been visited by a suspicious gray kitsune called Maverik. The strange fox seemed especially interested in little Kuronue. Kuro was smart, but he was still very young. Kuronue's mother heard something behind her, back by where her husband was. She glanced at Kuronue, then went to investigate. Without warning, someone grabbed her, covering her mouth.

Kuronue glanced around. There was no sign of anything in the quiet forest. He turned and walked back toward his family's small camp.

"Mother? Father?" he called.

There was no answer.

Kuronue looked around, his violet-blue eyes wide. "Mother! Father!"

"They won't answer you."

Kuronue whirled to face the voice. Leaning against a tree behind him was Maverik, the gray kitsune. Kuronue took a step back.

"Wha-Where are my parents?" Kuronue asked fearfully.

"They are alive. And if you do what I ask, they will be fine," Maverik said.

Kuronue took another step back. What could this kitsune want from him? Fear kept him from thinking straight. He was only a child!

"Well?" Maverik asked.

"I…" Kuronue managed. He was too afraid to say any more.

Suddenly, Kuronue was lifted into the air. The little winged demon squeaked and twisted, trying to get free. 

"Now, now, little one, we don't want any trouble," said a cold voice from the demon holding Kuronue.

Kuronue looked up at his captor. The demon was tall and thin and pale. His eyes were pure black and his long braided hair was blood red. He gave a small, wicked smile. Kuronue gave another little squeak. 

"We don't have to worry about this one," the demon said. "Will we, _Kuronue?_"

The only reply Kuronue could manage was a final small squeak.

*                                                                      *                                                                                              *

Kurama stood close beside Lana Since the run in with Maverik, Kurama had been very anxious. He refused to leave his sister's side. Lana didn't blame him; the way Maverik had looked at the little kitsune unnerved her.

"Hey, Kurama, I'm going to get some water from the river, okay?" Lana said to her brother as they relaxed at their small camp. Kurama nodded, not looking up from the crimson rose he was playing with. Lana hesitated, watching the little kit gently examine the rose. She smiled and left for the river. She stayed there for a moment, enjoying the sunshine. 

Lana came back to the camp to find Kurama gone. She looked around quickly, calling the kitsune's name. Her eyes fell on the blood red rose, lying near where her brother had been. Lana knelt next to the rose and lifted it into her hands. The rose was crushed, the petals torn and the stem broken.

"Kurama!" Lana cried, still cradling the rose in her hands. "Kuramaa!" 

*                                                                                  *                                                                                  *

The little kitsune struggled against the iron grip of his captor. He gave a small whimper when the demon gripped his arm hard enough to bruise. Kurama wondered where Lana was. Why hadn't she come to help him?

Kurama was dropped to the ground. The little kits ears drooped a little. He looked up to see a familiar gray kitsune. Maverik! Kurama's wide gold eyes looked around. He was Maverik and, behind him, a demon with crimson hair and black eyes and…a little demon behind Maverik. He looked a little younger than Kurama. His hair came to just below his shoulders and was jet black. He had small, black wings at his back. His wide blue-violet eyes reflected the same fear Kurama felt. Kurama turned back to Maverik. He had to be brave, for his sister. 

"What…what do you want?" Kurama asked.

"Just your cooperation…Not that you have much of a choice," Maverik said.

Kurama swallowed hard. He did not like this.

*                                                                                  *                                                                                  *

Kurama sat next to the young winged demon. They'd been sitting there for almost fifteen minutes. Neither had the bravery to talk. Maverik and the other demon had disappeared. Kurama finally turned to the little demon.

"My name is Kurama."

The winged demon blinked. "I'm Kuronue."

Kurama blinked also. "Kur- Kuro- Kuronue?"

Kuronue laughed at the way the kitsune had mispronounced his name. Kurama fumed a moment, not liking being laughed at. "I'll call you Kuro," he announced finally.

Kuronue nodded. He stopped suddenly. "You look like him."

"Who?"

"Maverik," Kuronue said in a quiet, almost timid voice.

Kurama blinked. He supposed they did look alike…they _were_ both kitsunes.

"You don't act like him, though," Kuronue continued. "You're nice. Do you want to be friends?"

Kurama smiled. "Alright."

The two new friends smiled.

"Um… So why are you with Maverik anyway?"  Kurama asked suddenly.

Kuronue looked a little downcast. "He's got my parents."

"I'm sorry," Kurama said. He knew what it was like, to lose ones parents.

The two sat in silence again for some time.

"I wonder what Maverik's gonna have us do," Kuronue said finally. 

*                                                                                  *                                                                                  * 

Maverik looked out over the forest from his perch in a tree. He smiled to himself. Things were going perfectly. The other demon stood on a branch nearby, his blood red hair drifting with the breeze.

"Neturan, tell me again why we must use these children to get the eight Binding Stones," Maverik said.

The red haired demon, Neturan, smiled and closed his eyes. "The eight Stones of Binding have the power to control everything. The stones of Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Spirit, Strength, Courage, and Heart balance and bind every part of our world. Only those with an innocent heart can retrieve the Stones from their resting places. Those children will get the Stones for us."

"Then we will use the Cayori flute to unlock the Stones power," Maverik said, pulling a bone flute out of his pack. The flute was decorated with carvings of bamboo along the head joint, and roses and thorns around the end. 

"First we must find one who can play he flute," Neturan reminded him. 

Maverik smiled. "That should be no problem. The flute must be played by one of pure heart as well, correct?"

Neturan nodded.

"Then we shall have on of the children play it."

"If they can," Neturan muttered. To Maverik he said, "You have this all planned out, don't you?" He smiled.

"I have to," the gray kitsune replied, smirking.

All right…that wasn't to too short, right? In any case, there is obviously more to come. Please review….reviews make me happy. 


	5. Author's Note

Hey, guys, I'm sorry, but I won't be updating this for another week or so. School starts tomorrow, and I'm having trouble writing this. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed, it really does help so…thanks and I want to wish Maruken good luck in getting your story posted. ^_^

Again, I'm sorry that it'll take a while to update; I shall do it as soon as possible, but that may be a little while. Be patient, I will update. Thanks

-Fire Gemron-


	6. Stones of Fire and Water

I'm baaack! ^_______^ Sorry that it took me so long to update, but I'm here now, and I've got a kinda-sorta-long chapter. Anyway…

I don't own yu yu hakusho.

Chapter 5.

Stones of Fire and Water

Kurama and Kuronue stood outside a strange little opening. It was just a small, dark hole in a large stone. The opening led down into darkness. All around the stone, and the children, was forests.

"The stone's down there?" Kurama asked.

"I guess…"

Kuronue stepped closer to the black hole. He sighed a little, remembering what Maverik had said.

~Flashback~

Maverik and Neturan stood by the hole, facing the two children. 

"You will find a orange stone down there. Bring it to us." Maverik said.

~End~

_I wonder what that orange stone is, _Kuronue thought.

"What if there's something down there," Kurama muttered.

Kuronue shrugged.

The two children looked at each other. Finally Kuronue squared his shoulders and jumped down into the hole. Kurama blinked for a moment, then jumped. The kitsune landed on something soft. Looking down, he realized it was Kuronue. The winged demon growled a little and Kurama scrambled off.

The two children stood blinking in the dim light. Kurama led the way down the hall. Kuronue stood close behind him. Their footsteps echoed hollowly around them. The two children both found the silence unnerving.

The hall suddenly widened out. Kurama and Kuronue stood in a long chamber. At the far end, a small pedestal held a strange stone. The gem was about two inched long, cut like a prism, standing on one tip, and it was bright, vivid orange.

"That must be the stone Maverik wants," Kuronue said. Kurama nodded.

The kitsune started across the chamber. Before he was even halfway, the floor started to pitch violently. Kurama overbalanced and landed on his tail. He blinked around. A huge monster seemingly made of darkness materialized from the shadows. Kurama blinked up at it, his fluffy tail puffing out to twice its size, like a cat's. In the doorway behind him, Kuronue blinked, startled.

The monster roared at the little kitsune on the floor. Kurama jumped to his feet and ran, squeaking in his fear. Kuronue ran to help his friend, but ended up running from the shadow monster instead. The two boys ran for the hall. Kuronue stopped suddenly.

"The stone!"

He turned and ran back toward the stone. Kurama stopped and turned back toward his friend.

"Kuro! Look out!"

Kuronue jumped, small wings outstretched. He dodged around a shadowy claw from the creature. Kurama ran into the room. He blinked, but could not really see the shadowy monster. It was just there.

From nowhere, the monsters near-invisible tail slammed into Kurama. The little kitsune was pinned into the wall.

Kuronue grabbed the orange stone from the pedestal and tuned to see his friend held against the wall by a shadow. He squeaked and ran back to the kit. He stopped behind the shadow beast, not knowing how to help Kurama. Suddenly the orange stone in Kuronue's hand flared brightly. The shadow melted away under the light of the crystal. Kurama blinked as the crushing weight of the shadow disappeared. 

The two boys blinked at each other, then ran as fast as they could out of there.

*                                                          *                                              *    

 Maverik took the Stone of Fire from the two children when they left the tunnel. He was actually impressed that the two little demons were actually able to get the Stone. He sent the two boys to get the Stone of Water. He smiled lightly to himself. 

"They have no idea what they are getting into."

*                                                          *                                              *

It was cold. The ocean breeze chilled the two little demons.

"So where's this other stone?" Kurama asked.

Kuronue shrugged. "I guess we swim for it."

Kurama blinked at him, then turned back to the glittering water before them. Kuronue saw him hesitate.

"You do know how to swim, don't you?" Kuronue asked.

"Of course," Kurama said, sounding slightly offended. _You learn when your brothers' love…loved…to throw you into the river._ The thought of his family, and what had happened to them, made Kurama a little sad.

The kitsune saw Kuronue watching him. He quickly turned to the water. "Come on," he said, and dived into the ocean.

Kuronue blinked for a moment then dived in as well. 

The water was colder than the air outside and soon both the boys were shivering. The dark water was hard to see through. It was Kurama who first saw the opening in the rock below them. He pointed to it and began to swim, Kuronue following.

They reached the opening and only had to swim for a few moments before they were able to swim up into a chamber. The chamber was strangely above the water level. 

Kurama pulled himself up onto the chamber floor. Kuronue came up beside him. The chamber they knelt in was long and silent. A few torches on the wall lit the room. Just barely visible on the far side was a pedestal that held a dark blue, prism-shaped stone. _That must be the stone Maverik want. The sooner I get it the sooner I can see Lana and Kuro can see his parents, _Kurama thought, leaning forward a little.

Kurama ran, his wet hair dripping water into his eyes. His only thought was the crystal on the other end of the room. Kuronue started to follow him. 

Kurama reached the other end of the room and picked up the blue crystal. A sharp cry made him turn. 

Kuronue stood in the center of the room, closely surrounded by a ring of flames. The little fires danced closer, threatening to burn the young winged demon. Kuronue gave another small yelp as one of the flames licked at his arm.

"Kuro!"

Kurama ran to his friend, not caring that he didn't know how to help. As he got close, the stone the kit held tightly in his hand glowed. The room was lit with a deep blue light. The flames around Kuronue seemed to be melting away, freeing the boy. As the last of the flames disappeared, Kuronue sat down heavily. He looked at his slightly burned arm. 

"Ow…" He muttered, blowing on the burn. "How many stones did Maverik want us to get?"

"Eight," Kurama said, watching his friend sympathetically.

 "…Great…"

The two demons looked at each other. Both knew that this would be harder than expected. But if they ever wanted to see their families…

"Come on," Kuronue said, standing up. "Still got six left."

~Hey, I don't' know why this didn't get finished, but thank you so much youko-love for telling me. Sorry…. 


	7. Stone of Earth

Okay, this is going to be really short, but I warned you so don't hurt me.

I don't own yu yu hakusho

Chapter 6. Stone of Earth

Maverik and Neturan waited for the two children to bring them the Earth Stone. Maverik held the two Stones they had already. The two Stones glittered in the gray kitsune's hand. Behind him, Neturan frowned a little. The strange demon played with his long braid. Something was wrong. 

"Maverik. Do you really think these boys will get the Stones for us? They are not stupid. They may find out about the Stones. What then?" Neturan demanded.

"The little bat won't fight us. We still have his parents and he wouldn't want to hurt them," Maverik sneered.

Neturan smiled a little. _The power of the Stones is blinding you, Maverik. All I have to do is wait. Because of your stupidity, the power of the Stones will be mine. _The demon sneered.

*                                                          *                                                          *

Kuronue and Kurama stood alone in the middle of a forest. All around them was trees, nothing else. 

"Grr! They could have at least told us where the stone is!" Kuronue growled.

Kurama sighed. "We'd better start looking."

The two boys searched the clearing and the surrounding forest. There was no sign of a stone or a monster/guardian thingie. Then Kurama caught sight of a flash of green. 

"Look!" the kitsune cried. "A green stone! Up in that tree!"

Kuronue blinked up at the gem. "Wow… it's really high up there."

"Fly up and get it," Kurama said to him. 

"What?"

"You have wings. Fly up and get it." Kurama repeated.

Kuronue blinked for a moment. He looked down at the ground and mumbled a little.

"What?" asked Kurama.

"I…I can't fly," the little demon said.

Kurama blinked at him. "You…can't?"

Kuronue shook his head shamefully.

"But…you have wings…" Kurama frowned.

"They're too little…and I was never taught how to fly." Kuronue muttered.

Kurama brightened. "Don't worry. I can climb up there and get it."

"You can?" Kuronue asked suspiciously.

Kurama nodded. Kuronue smiled.

The little kitsune walked over to the tree that held the stone. The tree was huge and the first branch was almost ten feet off the ground. Kurama jumped, dug his claws into the bark of the tree, and began to climb. It was slow going, but at least he wasn't falling. The kitsune took his time and carefully scaled the tree. He finally reached the branch. He edged out onto the limb. It wobbled unnervingly. Kurama reached for the emerald-colored stone.

The branch snapped.

Kuronue gasped as his friend fell. "Kurama!"

The little kitsune tumbled through the air. It was too far of a fall the kit would be killed! Kuronue jumped into the air, his wings flaring. His only thought was of saving his friend.

Kurama fell, the wind clawing at his silver hair. He closed his eyes tightly. Oddly, his thoughts turned to his sister. Lana would be all alone now. There was nothing he could do. And then…

He stopped.

He was no longer falling. Kurama looked up. Kuronue held him under the arms, wings beating hard to keep them both up. Slowly, they started to drift to the ground. They landed with a slight thump.

Kurama looked over at his friend. "Kuro! You…you were flying!"

Kuronue blinked. "I guess I was…wasn't I?"

The two children laughed, more from relief than anything. 

"Hey," Kuronue said suddenly. "What about he stone?"

"Oh," Kurama reached into the sash around his waist and pulled out the long emerald prism. Kuronue blinked at it, then both of them began to laugh again.

*                                              *                                                          *

"Foolish boys! Where are they?" Maverik fumed. 

Neturan remained silent.

"It doesn't matter. As soon as I have all eight stones I can do whatever I please," Maverik growled.

Neturan smiled and his eyes narrowed. _That's what you think._

Wow…a little bit of mutiny there… Anyway, sorry it's so short, I'll try to update as soon as possible. Please review. Thanks!      


	8. Stones of Spirit and Air

Hey, sorry that it's taken me so long to update. Hopefully, it won't take me as long next time. Hope you like this.

I do NOT own anything related to yu yu hakusho.

Chapter 7.

Stones of Air and Spirit. 

 Kurama and Kuronue were searching for the Stone of Spirit. The room the two found themselves in was large and black. The boys saw a bridge spanning the room, below it, the floor dropped away. Small sparks of light dotted the walls like little stars.

Kuronue blinked at the glittering lights. "Hey!"

"What?"

"Look at that one," Kuronue said, pointing to one of the lights. "It looks different…like…"

"Like a crystal!" the two cried.

"One problem," Kurama said. Kuronue frowned at him. "How are we going to get it?" he finished.

The two blinked at each other, then at the stone.

*                                                                                  *                                                                      *

Lana had been searching for Kurama. She knew that the gray kitsune, Maverik, must have taken him. _I will find him, _she thought. If only she could figure out what Maverik had planned.

The kitsune girl had searched hard for her brother, but she seemed no closer to finding him. She sighed. Things did not look good for either of the kitsunes. 

Someone grabbed the girl by the arm. 

*                                                                                  *                                                                      *

A lone figure stood on the edge of a cliff. Her silver-streaked black hair blew behind her. Her strong eyes were a pale gray-green color. Her skin was pale, adding to her beautiful appearance. She had soft, feathered, snow-white wings. Her black dress fluttered on the breeze and she wore high black boots.

"Some of the Binding Stones have been discovered." Her voice was soft, monotone, almost a hiss.

The girl jumped, leaping off into the growing dark.

*                                                                                  *                                                                      *

"Maybe one of us can climb over there," Kuronue suggested.

"Maybe…" Kurama glanced over the edge of the stone bridge. He swallowed hard.  It looked like a long way down. 

"Well, we have to get it… I guess I'll go," Kuronue said quietly. 

"Be careful," Kurama called. He looked worried about his friend. 

Kuronue carefully walked to the edge of the chasm. The wall was a few feet in front of him. The little demon jumped, his wings spread wide to keep him from falling. He clawed at the rock of the wall. For a moment, he was sure he would fall, but his claws held tightly. Kuronue just clung there for a moment, breathing deeply, trying to get his heart to slow down. When he had calmed a little, he began to climb sideways, toward the crystal.

Kurama watched anxiously as Kuronue crept toward the stone. He worried that his friend would fall, and he would not be able to help.

Kuronue reached for the stone. He caught it and went to climb back. His hand slipped. He fell down toward the inky darkness below. The demon managed to push off the wall and turn, bringing him closer to the bridge. He clawed at it. The white gem – the Stone of Spirit – clattered over the stones. For a moment, it looked as if it was going to fall, but it stopped.

Kurama hurried to help his friend up. Kuronue thanked him (when he was on the bridge) and sat down, breathing hard. Kurama picked up the crystal.

"Why would anyone go through so much trouble for this little thing?" Kurama muttered.

Kuronue didn't say anything for a long moment. "I don't know," he said at length.

The two boys blinked at each other.

*                                                                                  *                                                                      *

"Only four more," Maverik said, looking at the newest addition to his collection. The boys were already off after the next stone. 

"Maverik." Neturan stepped out of the darkness. "The kits sister has come looking for him."

"And?"

"I've taken her to the other's parents."

Maverik nodded. "Good She is out of the way."

Neturan said nothing.

*                                                                                  *                                                                      *

Kurama and Kuronue searched for the next stone. The crystal – the Stone of Air – was hidden somewhere near the cliffs Kuronue grew up in. The little demon was worried about being so close to his old home. (Hey, does anyone know the Japanese word for bat? Or another word for what kind of demon Kuro is? If you do, please tell me.) What would the others of his clan do if they found him and Kurama?

The little demon put the thought out of his mind. He and Kurama searched the cliffs for the crystal. Kuronue was the one who found it. They crystal was nestled in a crevice in the cliff face. 

"Hey! Here it is!" Kuronue cried. He tried to pull the stone out but his hand was too big to fit.

 Kurama came over and tried to pull it out, but his hand couldn't fit in the crevice either. He growled a little and clawed at the crack, but it didn't work. The kitsune sat back. "How can we get it out?"

Kuronue frowned at the stone. "Maybe we can chip the rock away…"

"Maybe," Kurama muttered, "but what could we chip it with?"

Kuronue dropped onto his back. Dust clung to his hair and his face. He sat up suddenly. "I've got it!"

"Huh?" Kurama asked.

"Stay here," Kuronue said, jumping to his feet. "I'll be back."

The little winged demon jumped across the ridge, running toward the home of his clan. The demon stopped when he came to the familiar old caves. He swallowed hard. _They can't hurt me now, _he reminded himself. He gathered his courage and snuck into the caves.

Kuronue was careful to keep to the dark shadows of the tunnel. He didn't want anyone to even know he was still alive. The little demon crept toward the old chamber at the center of the caverns.

He reached the hall and looked around. Tables and chairs blocked some of the room. The walls were decorated with different items, shields, weapons, tapestries, and paintings. Kuronue found a scythe mounted on the wall nearby. He grabbed the weapon and pulled it down. Glancing around cautiously, he snuck out of the caves.

Kuronue reached the ridge just beyond the caves and looked over his shoulder. No one was following him; in fact there was no sign that anyone had even noticed his theft. The demon gave a small sigh of relief and headed back to Kurama.

The kitsune looked up as Kuronue came over. His gold eyes widened as he saw the scythe.

"Where…did you get that, Kuro?"

Kuronue just shrugged a little. He knelt by the crevice the stone was in and began to chip away at the stone. The occasional spark flew from the metal. When he had opened the crack wide enough, he reached his hand in and carefully pulled out the crystal.

He smiled and showed it to Kurama. "That wasn't too hard."

~ Well, there it is. Sorry for the wait. Please review and tell me what you think ^_^ ~


	9. Another note, sorry

Help me. I'm sorry that I haven't updated, but I've got some favors to ask of you guys…

I'm stuck. I have no ideas, if you have any that you are willing to give, I would really appreciate them. My friends and I posted a story called "Homecoming with the gang" under the sn YuYuGirls. We would really appreciate it if you could read it and review it. We haven't had any reviews yet…. 

Thanks, this means a lot to me. As most of you know, it's hard being a writer, but help from other writers like you is great. Thanks.  


	10. Turn of the Tide

Hey you guys, I'm sorry for making you wait. Also, thanks for the reviews, but I've decided to take a different course…if you don't like that, I'm sorry, but it's kinda my decision. Please read on.

I don't own anything!!

Chapter 8.

Turn of the Tide

The Stones of Courage and Strength were not too hard to find. (I'll spare you the details; least I bore you to sleep.) The two boys had already found the last stone – the Stone of Heart – when they found something. A small camp, that was very familiar to one of them.

The two boys carefully walked around the small camp. Kuronue stopped and looked around, his eyes wide.

"This… this is where we stayed…my family," Kuronue whispered.

Kurama continued to look around, only half listening to his friend. 

Kuronue suddenly knelt. He picked up a small silver pendent with a large blood red stone in it. "This was my mother's," he said.

Kurama stopped and looked at his friend. "Maverik," he said softly. "Maverik did all of this. He took your family and my sister. He set us up. We knew that. But why?"

(A/N: It's amazing how fast they grow isn't it? This Kurama seems so much more mature than the one in the first chapter…. does that seem realistic to you?)

"So we would get these stones," Kuronue said. His eyes lit up. "The Binding Stones!"

"What?" Kurama growled.

"When I was really young, I heard a story about these eight Stones of Binding that can rule the world."

It dawned on Kurama. "Oh no. We just gave them to Maverik!"

"All but one," Kuronue said, pulling out the rose colored stone from his pack. "I'll bet this is the Stone of Heart."

Kurama blinked. "What should we do? We can't leave the other stones in Maverik's hands."

"What can we do?" Kuronue asked.

Kurama shrugged. "We have one stone. That will keep Maverik from controlling everything. We can learn to fight."

"We can take back the Stones!" Kuronue cried.

"Maverik won't get away with this!" Kurama growled. 

The two boys agreed. They would fight Maverik for the Stones, for their families, and for themselves.

*                                                          *                                                                      *

Almost five years had passed since Maverik had gained seven of the eight Stones of Binding. Even without the Stone of Heart, he managed to take control of a large part of the Makai. He searched ceaselessly for the two little demons and for the Heart Stone. No matter how hard he searched, he couldn't find them. 

Neturan had remained his  (seemingly) faithful servant. The red haired demon waited for his chance to take the Stones, and the power they held. All he had to do was wait to find the Stone of Heart.

*                                                          *                                                                      *

Kurama smiled to himself as he sat on a high tree limb. For the last five years, he and Kuronue had fought, becoming strong, intelligent, and cold. They had had to steal to survive. They had even made a game out of who could steal the most valuable items. Kurama felt like this was right for him. When he was little, people had feared him because he was a kitsune. Now he would give them a reason to fear him. He would become the most dangerous and known thief in the Makai.

Kuronue appeared at the base of the tree. He frowned up at Kurama. With one leap, he jumped onto a tree limb near the one Kurama sat on. He settled down against the tree's smooth bark. He stayed silent. Kurama knew his friend and partner felt the same way he did. The kitsune, comfortable with the silence, smiled a little more. He touched the Stone of Heart, which hung around his neck.

"It seems that Maverik is controlling a large part of he southern Makai land." Kuronue's soft voice broke the silence.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Kurama asked dryly.

"I think we should make our move soon," Kuronue said, not looking at his friend.

Kurama studied him. Kuronue had changed very much from the timid little demon Kurama had first met. His ebony hair had grown very long, and Kuro kept it pulled back into a high ponytail. His skin was still fair and pale. His beautiful blue-violet eyes had lost all of the innocence they had held; they were now completely expressionless. Only Kurama could tell the demon's feelings, and even that was doubtful at times. Kuronue's wings had also grown stronger. He could not fly long distances, as the others of his clan could, but he could actually fly for short distances. That was a majors improvement, especially because he thought he would never fly at all.

Kurama had changed as well. His hair had grown out and fell down his back like a silvery curtain. He, too, had fair, pale skin, not marred by any scars. He now had deadly claws that could tear anything apart. His gold eyes were colder than Kuronue's, but just as emotionless. He was a master of stealth, as was Kuronue, and both were smarter than and demon, or human, they had encountered. The only one to ever have beaten them was Maverik, and they had already vowed to make him pay.

Kuronue glanced over at the kitsune. "I assume you have something in mind?"

Kurama just smiled. Kuronue laughed slightly and turned away. "This should be fun," the winged demon smiled.

*                                                          *                                                          *

The pale girl stood outside Maverik's fortress. Her feathery wings were drawn tight to her back. (Remember her from last chapter?) She brushed her hair from her face and studied the building.

"The Stone of Heart is still missing…it does not matter anymore. The Stones must be returned to their rest."

The girl jumped, fanning her wings. She landed lightly on the roof of the building. She stopped, sensing something strange. 

A knife pressed against her throat.

"So Slyndrana, guardian of the Binding Stones, we finally meet."

The girl drew a dagger from her sleeve. In a careful move, she slashed at her attacker. The knife left her throat as he jumped away. Slyndrana turned to see Neturan, a dagger in either hand, behind her.

"I take it you seek the Stones?" Neturan asked.

"So are you," Slyndrana mumbled in the same monotone voice.

The demon grinned slightly. "Very perceptive of you." The grin died away. "I won't let anyone, not even you, stop me."

Slyndrana – the Stones Guardian – drew another dagger from her belt. It was to be a fight to the death, and she knew she could not lose. She would not, and could not, let the Stones fall into the hands of someone so wicked.

Neturan attacked first, his short knife flashing as he slashed. Slyndrana blocked with one dagger, and cut with the other. A long bloody scratch appeared on Neturan's cheek. He cut sharply into her hand, causing her to drop one of her daggers. She tried to slash at him, but he caught her wrist. His grip tightened until she dropped her other blade. Neturan hit her in the stomach. She kicked him.

The battle went on….

*                                              *                                                          *

(Later…)

Kurama inched closer to the fortress before them. Kuronue hid in the darkness behind him. The bat came closer to him and said in a low voice:

"Something is not right."

Kurama nodded a little. He started to head for the fortress. Kuronue came after him. Something grabbed his ankle. The demon jumped, and turned. A pale woman with dark hair and wings gripped his ankle. She was hurt bad. In her free hand, she clutched a carved bone flute. 

"You must take this," she gasped, pushing the flute at Kuronue. "Keep it safe."

Kuronue, bewildered, reached to take the flute and the girl disappeared, just like that. Kuronue gasped as the flute fell to the ground. It was as if she had never been there at all. Kuronue picked up the flute as Kurama came over to him. 

"Perhaps this is more complicated than we thought," the kitsune whispered. 

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ 

Well there it is, another chapter. Sorry for the long wait. I hope you guys like it…and I hope I'm not taking it too fast. Please review! Thanks!!


	11. Stone of Heart

Omg! I did NOT think it would take me this long to update. I'm so sorry. Anyway, I'm gonna shut up. I've been having major problems writing this. If anyone has any suggestions or ideas for this story, please tell me. Thanks. With that said, I'm gonna continue with the writing. 

I own nothing.

Chapter 9

Stone of Heart

The two friends were again hidden in the forest outside Maverik's fortress. 

"Maybe if we knew a little more about the Stones and this flute," Kuronue trailed off. 

Kurama stayed silent, staring off into space and holding the Stone of Heart tightly. Kuronue sighed. The kitsune wasn't listening, so why did he bother talking?

Kuronue brushed his fingers over the carvings on the flute. Vines studded with roses wound in between the holes for the keys. It seemed to be carved of bamboo, even though it was really bone. The bat raised the flute to his lips and gently blew. A low, wavering note lifted into the air. Kuronue continued to play, experimentally trying notes and tones.

Kurama was pulled from his daze as he felt the Stone of Heart grown warm in his hand. Startled, he looked down only to find the stone glowing. 

"Kuronue!" the fox cried, eyes flying over to his friend.

"What?" Kuronue lowered the flute, looking startled.

"Th-the flute!" Kurama said. "…Play it again…"

 Kuronue shrugged and began to play again. He closed his eyes.

Kurama looked down at the Stone around his neck. Sure enough, it was glowing again. Pulling it off, he reached over and gripped his friend's shoulder.

"Don't stop playing, but open your eyes," the fox whispered, as if afraid his voice would break the spell the flute had over his jewel.

Frowning as much as possible while playing, Kuronue did as he was told. His dark eyes widened as he saw the glowing gem.

"What the-?" Kuronue gasped, dropping the flute. 

Kurama picked up the instrument. "This must be the Cayori flute…the one that is supposedly the key to unlocking the Stones!"

Kuronue looked at him like the fox had lost his mind. Kurama sighed. "We read about it in that scroll we stole from that mage two months ago."

"Oh!" Kuronue said, finally remembering.

"Yeah," Kurama sighed. "Baka koumori."*

"Hey! I heard that fox!"

Kurama laughed quietly.

"Okay, we have the Cayori flute, now what?" Kuronue asked.

Kurama smiled, looking off into space again.

                                                            ***

Lana stared out the barred window of her prison. (Bet ya forgot about Lana, huh?) Five years. Five years she had been imprisoned here, worrying over her brother. It was almost certain that the little kit was dead.

The two koumori's that Lana had shared her cell with had died long ago. (Aw, poor Kuro) Lana thought they had died because they had believed their only son was dead.  

Without realizing it, the kitsune-girl began to sing an old song her mother had sung to the kits long ago.

(I wrote this song, so please bear that in mind if it sucks.)

"And now I look up at the sky

And see all the stars

I wonder if you're out there

Dreaming of me to

Don't you know that 

Wishes are the only things of forever

A dream that will never die.

Wishes are the only things without reason

Making me think I can fly.

I know inside my heart 

This dream will never fail

And someday I will find you

'Cuz the wish will always be there

I wish upon a rising star 

That I may find out where you are

I wish upon a falling star

That I may find you

And when I look up at the sky

And see all the stars

I know that you are out there,

Dreaming of me to.

Lana sighed, sitting down. "Kurama…I'm sorry, I promised I'd take care of you…and now…" Tears welled up in her eyes. "Just, please, be alright…"

                                                            ***

"Day's are drawing shorter… Winter's coming," Kurama said, smelling the air. It was crisp, almost cold. Not that that part of the Makai ever became very cold. 

"It will provide good cover for when we attack Maverik's castle," Kuronue smiled.

"And when we get to the other stones, you can use the Cayori flute to harness their powers." Kurama smiled, looking off at the setting sun. "Soon," he whispered to himself, "soon this will all be over, once and for all."  

*Baka koumori = Stupid bat. (Just in case anyone didn't know that…I didn't until about a day ago ^_^U)

Okay, well, there it is. Short, I know, but I haven't a lot of ideas. Yes, the final battle is drawing closer…or at least I think it is… Oh, and there is one flaw in Kurama and Kuronue's plan. Can you guess what it is?  Please review, and give me ideas if you have them and are willing to part with them. *****Hugs little voodoo Kuronue doll * Well, thanks. Bye! 


	12. Power

I am soooooo sorry! I didn't mean to let this story go. And I know, a lot of you probably won't read this, but at least I am updating. Truth be told, I probably wouldn't have, if I hadn't gotten an email from someone asking me to update the other day. So now I am, and I'm truly sorry for leaving this for so long.

Thank you so much, Corinne, for reminding me how much this story means to me.

I still own nothing, kk?

Chapter 10

Power

The cool air of early evening brushed lightly at Kurama's long silver hair. Kuronue knelt in a tree nearby, waiting for Kurama's signal. The fox peered through the darkness. His sharp senses could detect guards surrounding the fortress. He drew back slightly as one came close to his hiding place. The kitsune watched the guard move away, before he turned and nodded to his partner.

The bat jumped, landing lightly on the ground behind Kurama. "There's so many guards. How we gonna get in?" he asked, his voice softer than a whisper.

Kurama didn't answer. He eyed the guard closely. The fox made no move, yet a vine snaked around the guard's ankle, dragging him away from the path, and covering his mouth before he could cry out. Both of the thieves ran for the fortress. A long bridge connected the outer courtyard, where the thieves were, to the actual castle itself. Kurama raced along the stone pathway, dodging the light from torches. Kuronue, on the other hand, jumped from post to post along the bridge's railing, his wings spread wide for balance.

They made it to the open hallway that circled the inner causeways of the fortress. Under these catwalks, the fortress itself fell down to oblivion. Everything was hidden with darkness. Kuronue and Kurama stood on the edge of one of the walks, looking down.

"We have to go down there?" Kuronue asked.

"Yeah..." Kurama responded, sounding hesitant.

Kuronue tilted his head to one side. "You know what, I think I'm afraid of tunnels, ever since the episode with the Spirit Stone...Why don't you go on alone, huh?"

Kurama frowned at him. "Fat chance, you're coming too."

There was a long pause then, "How?"

"What are you blathering about?" Kurama snapped, glaring.

"How exactly, oh fearless leader, are we getting down?" Kuronue asked, pointing over the edge of the catwalk.

Kurama hesitated, blinking. "Well, you have wings, can't you glide down?"

"Yeah, but what about you?"

Kurama smirked, lifting his hand. He held a seed there. He threw the seed down onto the catwalk they stood on. It grew, and grew, and grew. Grinning at Kuronue's blank look, Kurama stepped onto one of the overly large leaves.

"Oh yeah, that's not suspicious at all," Kuronue snorted.

"Ah shut up and come on," Kurama shot back good-naturedly.

They both proceeded down the abyss.

"Neturan," Maverik called, twirling a jeweled staff in his hands. There was silence for a moment. Maverik frowned sitting up in his chair more. "Neturan?"

The room was vast, much like the throne rooms of human kings. Toward one end was the throne-like chair that Maverik sat in. Along the walls, blood red drapes obscured the stone. The large double doors were currently closed and the room was in darkness. Maverik, in his thrown by the back, scanned the gloomy room. Slowly he stood up, and walked to the center of the room.

"Neturan, are you here?" the gray kitsune asked.

"I am here."

The voice was directly behind him, and Maverik jumped a little. "Neturan, do not sneak up on me like that, and for that matter-" He stopped suddenly as the sharp blade pressed against his back. "Neturan!"

"You let yourself get arrogant with all your power. Now that power will be mine, and _I _will be the master," the demon said softly. "And to become that, certain obstacles must be eliminated."

Maverik started to speak, perhaps to yell at him, or to plead for his life, but the words fell short as the dagger in the other demon's hand pressed into his back, severing his spine.

Maverik fell to the floor, dead.

That's it, that's all I've got. I know it's short, but I'll update again soon (I promise for real this time), because I've finally decided where I'm going with this. That's a good thing, ne? Anyway, please review, it'll get me working faster. I want to thank everyone who's read this and who wants to continue to read it. it means a lot to me. Thanks

Fire Gemron


End file.
